Broomstick
|Invented For = Flying for sport and transportation |Owner = }}The 'broomstick ' was a magical device that enabled witches and wizards to fly unsupported. They would travel from one location to the other undetected. In England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, they were monitored by the Ministry of Magic. Every single wizarding home would eventually own at least one broomstick. It was a vital part of the founding and evolution of the popular wizarding sport of Quidditch, and the foundation of many companies who created bespoke and improved types of broomstick. History Invention In ancient times, there was no spell that enabled wizardkind to fly unsupported and they had to search for other kinds of transportation. The ones who could were Animagi who took the rare form of a bird or were able to transform into a bat (but had the small brain of one). But wizardkind had a fear of the non-magic finding out about the extent of their powers long before the International Statute of Secrecy was enacted, and wanted transportation that was easy to hide. If was an object, they wanted it to need no explanation if a Muggle found it. They eventually selected the broomstick because it was portable and inexpensive. The broomstick would be enchanted with spells in order to fly and by 962, the first broomsticks were invented. Evolution Unfortunately, the early broomsticks had many problems and needed many improvements. They were very uncomfortable since they were made of unvarnished wood knotted together. The charms were very basic and the power and speed and comfort of every broom varied for centuries because they were made by each family or person using the produce that were available to them. Guthrie Lochrin owned a broomstick of thick knotted unvarnished ash and hazel twigs bound to one end, and far from aerodynamic, the charms were very basic and it would only move forward, up and down at one speed. The broomstick would later be placed in a museum. Lochrin would complain of splinters even from a short trip on the broom. Eventually the brooms improved on comfort enough to the point where people rode them for fun and not only for transportation. They had played ancient games on them since they were invented, and by the 11th century, an early known form of Quidditch began to take shape. These brooms were good enough for scoring goals, knocking balls and avoiding collision to the point where players began trying to knock each other off the brooms with boulders. (invisible)]] Then by the 12th century, skilled broom-makers were being noticed and bartering for their service was popular. For example, a skilled broom-maker and a neighbour skills at potion-making would exchange brooms for potions. The quality of brooms continued to vary for many centuries but comfort problems were not solved until the 19th century. Elliot Smethwyck invented the Cushioning Charm in 1820. But brooms continued to be made by independent wizards and were incapable of achieving high speeds and controlling them at higher heights. The purpose of these brooms were less about performance and about the appearance of the brooms. Then the racing broom was invented. In 1879, Elias Grimstone created the Oakshaft 79. It was an improvement for the brooms before it and broom-makers began searching for the perfect combination of speed, control, high production numbers, appearance, comfort and to make a broom that was good for both sport and transportation. invented in 1991]] In order to achieve high production numbers, broom-making companies were founded. In 1926, the Cleansweep One finally achieved that good combination. The Comet 140 in 1929 proved to be even better than that and many other broom manufacturing companies were founded in an effort to achieve an even better broom. The pinnacle of broom-making at that point, was the invention of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company in 1967. The Nimbus 1000 was exceptional, achieving speeds of 100 miles per hour and 360 point degree turns, making it a very popular broom. By 1981, companies were creating toy broomsticks for small children to fly. It was thought that only Dark magic could interfere in the performance of a broomstick. Brooms were vintage pieces and valuable to own, and students at Hogwarts School even debated the best broomsticks. Everyone wanted a broomstick and every household had at least one. The rich could afford the best brooms. Flying was a subject taught to every student in their first year of education, and the school owned several old broomsticks for them to use. Broomstick Servicing Kits were available to purchase. Manufacturing companies and brooms Broom Games * Aingingein * Annual broom race * Creaothceann * Quidditch * Quodpot * Shuntbumps * Stichstock * Swivenhodge Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects